Kancer
History Origin Kancer's origins were linked to Avruiskin of Pokolistan's plot to destroy Superman and began with infecting the Man of Steel with a form of cancer that was spawned through the use of Kryptonite. The disease ravaged Superman's Kryptonian physiology and would have killed him had it not been for the actions of Strike Force Superman who were also aided by Dr. Emil Hamilton. Together, they managed to extract the organism from Superman's body and thus seemingly allowed him to survive. Unknown to anyone, Avruiskin managed to retain samples of infected cells from the incident which he cultivated in his native country of Pokolistan. The resultant creature born from this experiment was the ravenous feral entity known as Kancer. This alien organism contained an imperfect Kryptonian DNA structure which allowed it to harm even the seemingly invulnerable Kryptonians. The monster that formed was a roughly humanoid green mass with calcified crystalline growths from his body. Furthermore, he gained super strength, speed, and other enhanced abilities along with a necrotic touch that dissolved as well as devoured other organisms. As the creature grew, it was embedded with the concept that it had been rejected by its "father" namely Superman who sought to destroy it. Kancer also believed that Avruiskin was his second "father" who had sheltered him. Thus, following this event, Kancer intended to get the love and approval of his parent by attacking him. Zod Months after the incident with the Kryptonite cancer, Metropolis was involved in a spree of killings which were made by someone with imperfect Kryptonian DNA. Initially, Superman believed it to be the work of Bizarro but learnt that he was in fact in custody. Just as Lois Lane was attempting to learn the truth about events, she was attacked by Kancer but saved by Superman. As Superman demanded to know who the assailant was, Kancer struck and inflicted bleeding wounds on Kal-El. At first, Superman was shocked as only magic was capable of harming him but he recalled that his foe had an imperfect Kryptonian biology. This was the point that Kancer revealed his name and his origin in that he was part of his "father" but excised to which he was angry with Superman for nearly destroying him. As they battled, Kancer revealed that he had a second "father" but before he could reveal the identity of this individual, Superman electrically shocked his foe. Hurt but not defeated, Kancer fled the scene leaving Superman to wonder who Kancer's "father" was and when this new villain would emerge. Later, at Pokolistan, Superman journeyed to that nation where he battled against Ignition. However, the supervillain was quickly supported by Kancer which in turn led to Strike Force Superman on the scene to support Kal-El. Dividing their forces, it was Superboy who went after Kancer with the feral parasite quickly deducing from smell that Kon-El was genetically related to Superman. This angered Kancer who believed that Superboy was not worthy for the "S" brand on his name and he inflicted a wound on Kon-El. When Superman called for a retreat, Kancer begged his "father" to not do so as he still wanted to "play". Just at that moment, the battlefield was visisted by Zod who broke Superman's jaw but allowed his foe to escape leading to an end in this first encounter. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kancer *http://www.comicvine.com/kancer/29-10037/ Category:Villains